This invention relates to tools and apparatus used in the jewelry and earring trade. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for removing an earring clasp from a pierced earring stud.
Pierced earring studs, or piercing studs, are used for creating a channel in an ear lobe for earrings. When a person desires to get an ear pierced, a piercing stud is shot through their ear lobe. An earring clasp then is fastened to the stud to hold the stud in place. FIG. 1 shows a conventional piercing stud 10 held by a conventional clasp 12 as worn on an ear E. Once mounted in a newly pierced ear, the stud is left in place for approximately six weeks allowing a channel to form. After six weeks the stud is removed and the ear is ready for wearing "pierced" jewelry earrings or the like.
Because the stud is to be worn for a prolonged period of time, rather than just for a day, a reliable clasp is needed. Conventional pierced earrings have a clasp which allows the wearer to easily remove the earring. However, a stronger fit is needed for the pierced earring stud to prevent the stud from coming off inadvertently during the six weeks.
If the stud falls off too early, the fatty tissue in the ear lobe may close the channel requiring a new hole to be made in the ear. As the piercing process is uncomfortable and in some cases leads to infection, it is desirable not to repeat the process. It is even more desirable not to repeat the process on the same ear within a short time after piercing the ear.
To provide a secure hold on the piercing stud, the conventional piercing stud clasp has a tight grip. However, the tight grip makes it difficult for the stud clasp to be removed. At the end of six weeks the ear may still be sensitive and manual tugging may irritate the wearer. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a tool which removes the clasp without irritating the wearer.
Manual tugging to remove the clasp is not a controlled motion. During the same motion as the clasp is removed from the stud, the stud inadvertently may be removed from the ear. Even though the stud has been in place for six weeks, it may be undesirable to remove the stud from the channel.
Once the stud is removed from the ear lobe channel, the wearer may have difficulty putting an earring post through the identical channel. It is easy enough to find the channel opening. However, as the post is pushed through and the ear manipulated, the soft fatty tissue of the ear lobe defining the channel may collapse. Specifically, the ear post is straight and rigid, whereas the channel shape changes as the ear lobe is manipulated. Thus, the wearer pushing the post into the channel opening may puncture a hole through the channel wall creating discomfort and risk of infection. One does not want to create a different channel each time a pierced earring is installed. A guide as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,416 allows the piercing stud or any earring post to be removed without losing the channel. The guide fills the channel as the stud is removed. An earring post then fills the channel as the guide is removed. Accordingly, it is desirable to remove the stud clasp while leaving the stud in place.
FIG. 2 shows the conventional earring stud 10 and clasp 12 in detail. The stud 10 has a bulbous portion 14 which is struck to shoot the stud into an ear lobe. The bulbous portion 14 also serves as (1) a grip for holding the stud 10 once inserted in the ear lobe, and (2) an anchor for preventing the stud from passing through to the other side of the ear lobe. Extending from the bulbous portion 14 is a post 16 which extends into and through the ear lobe E. The post 16 has multiple cylindrical sections of varying diameter. A first cylindrical section 18 extends from the bulbous portion 14. Typically section 18 extends through the ear E. A second cylindrical section 20 extends from the first section 16, although at a reduced diameter. Typically, the second section 20 extends from the ear E through the base 22 of clasp 12. A third cylindrical section 24 extends from the second section 20. A fourth section 26 extends from the third section 24 forming a distal end 28. The distal end 28 narrows down toward a point to puncture through the ear lobe as the stud 10 is inserted.
A standard piercing stud has a post 16 which is 0.386 inches long. The first section 18 is 0.26 inches long, having a 0.049 inch diameter. The second section 20 is 0.055 inches long, having a diameter of 0.031 inches. The third section 24 is 0.03 inches long, having a diameter angling down from the second section to a minimum diameter of 0.025 inches, then angling back to a 0.031 inch diameter at the fourth section 26. The fourth section 26 is 0.41 inches long, having a constant diameter of 0.031 inches for the first 0.025 inches, then angling down at 60 degrees to form the distal end 28.
The clasp 12 receives the stud 10 exiting the ear E. The clasp 12 includes a base portion 22. Extending from the base 22 are two wing portions 30, 32. Each wing 30, 32 is a generally rigid structure which folds on itself in a generally circular shape at the base 22 to form a respective opening 34, 36. Although, the wings 30, 32 are shown as a closed circle, the wings need not extend all the way to the base.
The wings 30, 32 fold toward each other. Together they form a clasping structure with a channel opening 38. The stud 10 is inserted through the base 22 into the channel 38 forcing the wings 30, 32 apart in the areas 40, 42. The third portion 24 of stud 10 is of lesser diameter than the adjacent second and fourth sections 20, 26. As the distal end 28, then fourth section 26 progress through the channel 38, the wings areas 40, 42 are driven farther apart. The wings 30, 32, however, are resilient so that when the stud progresses to the lesser diameter third section 24, the wing areas 40, 42 bias back inward decreasing the area of channel 38. The length of the third section 24, the diameter differential between the third section 24 and adjacent sections 20, 26 and the area between wing portions 40, 42 are designed to provide a secure fit in which the clasp 12 holds the stud 10 in place with little play.
A conventional apparatus 50 for removing the piercing stud clasp 12 is shown in FIG. 3. The apparatus 50 spreads the wings 30, 32 of the earring clasp 12 to reduce the hold on the stud 10. The clasp 12 then can be removed from the stud 10 with relative ease. The apparatus 50 includes two arms 52, 54 biased away from each other. A retaining slider 56 receives the two arms and slides along the arms. As the slider moves toward the distal ends 58, 60 the arms spread apart. By carefully controlling the movement of the slider 56 toward the distal ends 58, 60, the channel 38 of clasp 12 is opened as the arms 52, 54 force the wings 30, 32 apart. A problem with this apparatus is that the consumer needs to use caution to prevent the arms 52, 54 from spreading the wings 30, 32 too far apart. If moved too far apart, the wings 30, 32 do not return to their original position. As a result, the opening 38 is permanently increased and the tight grip on the stud 10 is lost. Even with good control of the slider 56, the action on the wings 30, 32, causing opening 38 to increase, reduces the useful life of the clasp 12. Accordingly, another tool for removing piercing stud clasps is needed which is user friendly, reliable, and does not shorten the useful life of the clasp.